Nothing To Me
by Katerina01
Summary: After finding out that Ezra is part of the A Team, Aria decides to take matters into her own hands causing her to do things she never believed she would do.
1. Chapter 1

And in that moment I felt numb. Numb to the world, numb to the thought of my perfect Ezra being behind all of this. How could the goofy man that I love be the one who harassed me and my closest friends? All I could do was sit above him, with a mask in my hand and look into his eyes as my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. "E-Ezra?" I asked, through tears I didn't even know that wear flowing already. "Aria.. Aria, it isn't what it looks like." Ezra whispered, with a hint of anger in his voice. With that, I calmly lifted myself off of the man I thought I knew and ran out of my own home

Heading towards the Rosewood park, I continued to run as far as my legs would carry my body. Was it all a lie? Was it all a practical joke to get closer to us? I'd find out. I would for sure and Ezra Fitzgerald would know that I was not some toy to be messed with. My mind flashed back to the events leading up to his reveal. _It was about 6 A.M that I woke up this morning, with a uneasy feeling. Light already shone through my window, the day warning me it was time to awake. Mike and my parents had left around eight this morning for Mike's game, but I stayed home to do homework. That's the mistake I made. As I was doing homework in the living room, I heard someone up in my bedroom. Obviously I wanted to run, but hey, another mistake. When I opened my door, I saw him, I saw his frame. I knew it was Ezra, because I had been with him for the past several years, how wouldn't I know? We both actually just stood there for a few long seconds, and then he tried to run until I tackled him to the ground and pulled off the ski mask he wore. When I saw him.. Oh when I saw him, I died inside. My heart shattered into two, because I knew that he wasn't just hiding a surprise in my bedroom. __  
_

Coming back to reality, I sighed loudly to myself. What had I even done? Did it start out like this? Was he board shorts? No, he couldn't be after Alison. No way. But I'd find out. I wiped tears off of my face, because tears were for pathetic girls who cried over pathetic guys who broke their hearts. I looked around, seeing that I was at the park and I pulled out my cellphone, dialing the first number I could think of. I would get revenge, and I would get Ezra back for what he did. He used me. Nothing else.

"Hello?" I heard, from the unforgettable voice on the other line.

"Mona.. I need your help." I began.


	2. Chapter 2

As my eyes scanned the park multiple times, looking over my shoulder, I waited for the enemy. My mind was still confused, but I knew I wouldn't be a victim anymore under the A Team's wrath and I wanted answers.

"Ms. Montgomery, lovely." Mona's smooth voice called from behind my shoulder.

"Thanks for coming." I replied, not quiet looking her in the eyes.

"It isn't everyday I receive a urgent call." Sarcasm playing in her words.

"What do you know about Ezra being part of the A Team? Don't act stupid, I know your still in on it."

"Aria, are you sure you know everything about your boyfriend?." Her plump lips in a smirk that seemed glued to her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" My voice raisin with anger.

"Go ask him yourself." Mona hissed.

"Did he.. Is he after Alison?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Alison? Ezra and Alison have a history, yes." Mona answered, innocently.

"I want in. I want in on the A Team." I stated, before storming off.

What the hell was Mona talking about? Alison and Ezra have a history? Well then, its settled. I was no more than a prop in finding her. Remembering I didn't have my car, I walked slowly in the direction of my house praying that Ezra was gone and my family was home, at least if someone came to attack me my parents would be there to save me. My mind flashed back to the time I met Ezra Fitz. At the bar, when our casual discussion about literature switched to the first of many hot make out sessions. How silly I was to fall in love with someone who would harass my friends, family, myself and anyone who had contact with me. I knew I wouldn't tell my friends, I wanted to know what was going on first. How could someone actually fake loving someone else for so long? Maybe he wasn't faking, he was just using me to get to who what he really loved. But what if he wasn't? What if he actually loved me. Nothing horrible has actually happened to _me_, except while on the Halloween train.

Finding myself at my front door, I entered but not before searching the room for him. At this point if he was actually here I would probably just break down crying. The love seat in our living room seemed to be calling my name, I headed towards it, and placed my aching body on it. Just like every ounce of my body felt, my heart ached the most. It used to be so simple.. Ezra and I. We could speak without words, but instead with simple touches and our eyes. _And there came are the tears. _I loved him, love him still. I knew I could never have another perfect relationship after him because he was everything I wanted and needed in a man. We could have been so perfect, we could have grown older together. But he ruined that by joining them, he took away what I thought was real. How could things ever be the same?


	3. Chapter 3

"Aria- Aria, wake up!" Spencer hissed in my ear from across the library table.

"What? Sorry." I replied startled, looking around and confused from not remembering falling asleep.

"That's the third time this week, either you should bump up your caffeine intake or get more sleep." She added.

"Yeah, maybe I need to do that.. Listen Spence, I have to go but coffee at The Brew tomorrow after school?" I began to stand up and gather my things instead of waiting for a answer.

"Sure.." Spencer answered, with a look of confusion on her face.

Before walking away, I shot her a smile and began my search for the only true A Team member I knew, besides Ezra. Less than a month ago I had found out Alison was truly alive and now I was ready to surrender the bitch over to whoever wanted her. I didn't want Ali dead, but I wanted her as leverage to find out if my relationship was planned all along because if there was one thing I hated, I hated being used. I hated the idea of absolutely any of it, but I had to find out soon. Walking towards Mona's locker, I didn't know exactly what I would say. Would I say I knew were Alison was, now give me answers? Or should I tell Alison straight up that I wanted answers?

There Mona was standing in her three inch heels at her locker, decked out in cheap jewelry and perfume. For a moment I kinda just stood there.. until she saw me watching her. How could Hanna willingly have been friends with this chick? Walking over to me, she smiled just a tad, "Aria, I was looking for you." Mona began.

"Right, I'm sure you were." I smiled, tilting my head with sarcasm playing in my voice.

"So about what you asked of me, you can't until you.. prove you aren't just trying to.. use this to our advantage." Mona informed.

Looking down at my feet for a few quick seconds, I looked into Mona's eyes. "I thought you would say that, and I have information that could potentially change whoever is head of the A Team's lives."

"Go on.."

"I know were Alison is. But, I need you to help me with something before I give you or anyone her whereabouts."

Mona's face in that moment was priceless, she looked like a poor man who had won the lottery. "You've actually seen her?!"

Hushing her loudly, I nodded. "So you _are_ willing to help me?" I asked, again.

"Of course, yes. But what is it that you need me to do?" Mona asked, curiously.

"I need your help to find out information on Ezra Fitz." I finished.

Running home from my nightly jog from I spotted a certain car passing by, and I wouldn't even have thought twice about it until I saw it again just moments later. It couldn't be, but it was the car I had been in so many times. Starting to run, I looked over my right shoulder multiple times praying my feet wouldn't give up on me. As the car started to come closer and closer, I considered jumping into on of my neighbor's backyards but what if he corned me there? Too late, a certain car was right next to me, with the window being rolled down.

"Aria, get in the car!" I heard from the unmistakable Ezra Fitz.


	4. Chapter 4

Pausing for what seemed like minutes, we just stared at each other with no words. Should I trust him? Could I trust myself around him? What if he hurt me? Too late, I thought as I stepped forward, grabbing the door handle and finding myself on the seat next to him.

"Aria..Let me explain", He finally said after moments of hesitation.

"Oh this should be good." I sarcastically agreed, folding my arms and watching him closely.

Opening his mouth to speak, Ezra paused for a moment and then shut it again. This went on several times. "I don't even know how to begin.."

"How about you start off by telling me why you are part of a group that has been stalking my friends and I? You know, the girl you were supposedly dating for three years?" I heard my own tone rising with every word.

"The way I feel for you is real Aria, if that's what you are implying, that was never a question."

"Then why would you help them tournament me all these years?!"

"I never harmed _you, _every opportunity I had to protect you I have. I've been apart of this team for so long because I had to find out the truth about what really happened to Alison." Ezra spoke without looking back at me.

"Why would you care what happened to Alison?" I questioned, my mind already knowing.

"...We go back a while. But it is all in the past now, obviously." Ezra stated, his voice shaking the same as his left leg, a thing he did when put under pressure.

"Ezra, why do you need to find Alison?" I turned my entire body towards his, trying to force him to tell me without having to make this situation worse.

"I'm sorry Aria.. I can't- I can't answer that."

"Of course you can't." I snapped, and flopped back down in the seat. Ezra actually had the nerve to not answer me after three years of dating about this secret, and I was just suppose to accept it? As our brief conversation ended, he began driving and I could only assume he was driving me home. I honestly couldn't even believe the situation I was in, sitting across from _him_ as he just admitted to me he had been after one of my best friends for God knows how long. I'd honestly love nothing more than to just forget about this and go back to us being a couple that would hold each other for hours on end, but things would never be the same while he was still on the hunt for Alison. If only Alison wasn't a problem anymore..

Realizing we had arrived at my home, I looked down at my lap before beginning, "You know I've loved you for years now.. I want to believe you love me the same and I hadn't just been a way to Ali, so when your ready to tell me the full story.. well I guess you know what to do." I flashed the man across from me a small, yet sad, smile before stepping out of the car and headed towards my front door.


End file.
